The world is wonderful
by Reptar.says.hi
Summary: I'm sorry its come to this. By the time your reading this I will probably already be dead. I wish I could have been the hero AAA needed. - Fionna. Rated M for Graphic content/ future lemons
1. Routine

***Authors note**

 _This is my first fanfiction._

 _I do NOT own anything Adventure time! Please enjoy :)_

How did I get here? I was staring down at the dark churning water beneath me. I could just barely make out the sound of the ocean over my beating heart, I was scared. I had always had a morbid fear of the ocean since I was a little girl... so why was I standing on the edge of this broken down pier. My vision started to get blurry as fresh tears streamed down my face. I was going to do this. It was too late to turn back. My left foot was now hanging off the edge of the pier over the deep dark water..What would she think of me now?

 **Three Days Ago**

I woke up to the sun shining in my face. I rolled over to my side and faced my alarm clock, it read **11:34am**. Recently I have been getting up later than usual but I didn't care... I couldn't care about most things anymore. I got up groggily to close the curtains and plopped myself back on the bed. I probably wasn't going to get up at all today, I was too tired. Its not like I was physically tired like back in the old days when cake and I used to go on day long adventures. I was emotionally tired. Ever since that day nothing has never been the same.

 **Flashback ~ 3 years ago**

" We are going to kick some hardcore monster butt today " I said enthusiastically.

" oh sugar you have no idea. This monster stands no chance " Cake said smiling back at me.

I was riding on the back of cake, gripping onto her soft short fur. The day was gorgeous, bright blue skies, white fluffy clouds, and the bright warmth of the sun. I wouldn't have picked any other day to go on an adventure with my best friend/sister. Prince Gumball had sent us on another one of our many monster filled missions. We were currently heading to a cave that was located in the Dark Forest. Apparently there was a goblin monster that has been kidnapping some of the candy citizens. PG seemed unusually upset and concerned about the whole goblin ordeal but it was understandable since he viewed his candy people like his own children. I suddenly could feel Cake starting to shrink down back to normal size. I hopped off her with ease and landed on my feet gracefully. We had reached the entrance of the Dark forest. Even though the sun was out and bright, the forest was still pitch black. I instantly got shivers down my spine with just thinking about entering.

" oh, I don't feel good about this." cake said looking at me with uncertainty.

" It does look scary but we promised PG that we wouldn't come back until the job was finished "

" ughh, don't remind me. I was just so pumped that we had an adventure to go on that I completely over looked we would have to go in the dark forest " Cake said clearly upset with herself.

" listen, if it gets to hairy we will leave and just tell PG we need back up "

" hmmm...fine. Lets go kick some goblin butt! "

" Yeah, thats the spirit " I said running into the dark forest with my glowing pink crystal sword in my hand, ready for a fight.


	2. Depressed

When I finally got out of bed it was almost nighttime. I figured Id wash up and get something to eat. I walked to the bathroom already naked just holding my towel. I laid it down on the toilet and starting turning on the shower. I could feel the bathroom begin to get humid and warm, it gave me chills. I hopped into the shower and began washing my body and hair. My hair wasn't long anymore, it stopped little above my breasts. It was much easier to wash and maintain then it had been years ago. I don't know why I didn't cut it sooner... probably because she liked it.

I finished up and stepped out starting to dry myself. I swiped my hand over the fogged up mirror and stared back at the reflection, I have gotten so old. Its not that I was old, I was only nineteen but I looked so much older. I could visibly see dark circles under my eyes and I was paler than usual. My once bright crystal blue eyes were now a dull gray, I looked like shit. I sighed and walked back to my room. I quickly put on an old blue t-shirt and old pajama pants that were a little too big, I didn't care. As I headed downstairs to the kitchen I pulled my damp hair into a messy bun. Once I got to the kitchen I started to rummage through all the cabinets and could only find a few pieces of almost borderline stale bread and some peanut butter. I made my peanut butter sandwich and poured myself a small glass of vodka.

I started drinking two years ago but lately I could only fall asleep after I had a few shots in my system. The tree house was quite and I could faintly hear the howling wind outside which made the house creak slightly. I missed how lively and noisy the tree house used to be a few years ago. Who am I kidding? Everything was better a few years ago. Why me? Why was my life turning for the worst? I was so sick of this pointless routine. She would have made everything better...

"glob I miss her " I whispered out loud to myself.

 **Flashback**

My running had come to a sudden stop. I was so focused on finding this Goblin Monster I didn't realize that Cake was no longer behind me. I could barely see anything it was so dark.

"Cake! Cake, you there?" I yelled. Panic was starting to boil inside me. I listened for a response, anything. When I focused I suddenly could hear all the sounds of the forest...creaking, scratching, faint moaning. What was that? I started running in the direction of the moans, they were getting louder. When I reached where the sound was coming from I was greeted with a 50 foot tall cave entrance. The forest was dark but you could tell that the cave was darker.

I slid off my green backpack and started searching for a light of some kind. I was fortunate enough to have packed some matches, now I just need to find a thick branch. I went to the nearest tree with my crystal sword in hand and swung as hard as I could. A small thick branch fell to the ground with ease and I quickly grabbed it. I ripped off some fabric off of my blue long sleeve shirt and wrapped it tightly around the end of the branch. I grabbed a match and swiped it against the matchbox and put it against the blue cloth, it quickly lit up. I slung my green backpack on and started to head into the cave.


	3. Fight

I could feel someone tapping me on my back. I screamed and jerked back hitting my head against the wall.

" Whoa, Fi calm down its just me "

I rubbed my now aching head and refocused my eyes.

" Marshall " I said skeptically. I had fallen asleep in the kitchen nook after I drank more alcohol then I had wanted to.

" What are you doing here? " I said annoyed

" Well, the bathroom window was open and I thought I would say hi "

" Hi, now you can leave " I was more then annoyed at this point. I hate how he thinks since this used to be his house he can just barge in whenever he wants. I got up from the kitchen nook and walked to the cupboards to get a cup of water. My throat was so dry and I had the worst pounding headache. I glanced over at the small clock I had on the kitchen counter, it read **2:30am**.

" How can you drink this stuff? Its basically just rubbing alcohol " he said with disgust, holding the half empty bottle of vodka. I quickly turned around to face him, I was furious. Why did he have to visit me now? I haven't seen him in weeks...I finally thought he forgot about me like the rest of AAA.

" Listen, its the only thing that helps me sleep and its really none of your business " I spat back at him

" Ouch! You don't have to be so mean Fi, I was just saying " He slid out of the nook and floated towards me. I watched him carefully as he landed only a few feet away from me. I always thought Marshall was handsome. He was wearing a dark red flannel, faded black pants, and his red converse. I loved his sense of style...it was much better then PG's. It wasn't that long ago since I had a huge crush on Marshall. Unfortunately, a lot has changed since then and now he only got on my nerves.

It got quite again in the house and we were just staring at each other. He really did have the brightest piercing red eyes, it made me kind of uncomfortable.

"Look.. the real reason I came by is because I miss you and I know today is the anniversary of Ca- "

" Please don't say it " I said in a hushed tone. Even though its been 3 years I couldn't bear to hear him say it out loud. I just wanted to go back to bed and sleep for the rest for the day. I was looking at the floor and I could see Marshall's red converses come into view. I looked up and he was only inches from my face. He brought his hand to my face and started caressing it. Even though it was I cold I leaned into it and closed my eyes.

I haven't been touched by anyone like this in over a year. It felt so nice and comforting, I wish it could last forever. I sighed and gently grabbed his hand removing it from my face. I opened my eyes to see disappointment and worry in his expression. " You don't have to worry, I will be okay " I said slightly comforting him.

" I know things have changed and I know most of AAA has forgotten about you but I will always be here. I do really care about you and I want see you back to being happy...Your too beautiful to not be happy ". His words were about to make me cry. Even though he annoyed me he always knew what to say.

He is the only person that knows I haven't been happy in years. I was struggling so bad with depression recently that it was making life so hard. Suddenly, I could feel my heart begin to race and my hands get clammy. I was feeling claustrophobic and my breathing was getting sporadic. I needed to get out of this tree house, the walls were starting to close in on me. I could tell Marshall noticed because he asked if I was okay but his voice sounded distant and slow. I ran past him bolting for the front door, I needed fresh air. When I reached the front door I swung it open and threw my self on the wet dewy grass. I was clutching the ground gasping for air. It felt like I couldn't get enough air through my lungs to satisfy my body.

Marshall was by my side before I knew it and he immediately grabbed my face. He pulled my face towards his so that we were a mere inch apart. The only thing I could focus on were those red eyes. " Breath fi, like this " he started breathing in and out slowly. I started copying him and I could feel my body begin to calm down. My breathing started to even out and my surroundings were getting clearer. Once I felt better I closed my eyes and sighed. " I'm sorry you had to see that, this happens about twice a week. I first started getting them 3 years ago... Gumball said there called panic attacks. Apparently, you get them from stress or extreme anxiety. " I said nonchalantly. Marshall let go of me and I could tell he was upset. I opened my eyes and saw him looking up at the sky. I looked up as well.. the moon was a vivid white and the stars were bright gleaming dots, it was beautiful.

" Fi, I don't like seeing you like this. You need help and I don't mean that in a bad way. You cant do this alone, you need your friends " he said still looking at the sky. I was slightly offended that he thought I couldn't do this on my own. I was Fionna the brave, Fionna the strong, Fionna the fearless but to him I was just Fionna the human.

" I have been dealing with this by myself for years now and I've been doing just fine " that came out with more attitude then I wanted it too.

He looked back at me angry " Are you serious? Panic attacks, secluding yourself, alcohol? Come on fi, you of all people know your not handling the situation well "

I was getting angry but even though I knew he was right I was still going to hold my own and not admit it. " Well im sorry if that's how I handle things. Its my life anyway and no one can tell me how to live it NOT you, NOT Gumball, NOT anyone! " I yelled. I stood up brushing off my now dirty pajamas and started heading back to my front door. He stood up as well and grabbed my arm

" Let go of me " I yelled

"No, not until you admit you need our help "

I tried tugging away from him but his grip was too tight

" I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help "

I tried tugging away from him again

" You are the dumbest person I've ever met! We know your're in pain and you refuse to admit it. If you keep this up your going to hurt yourself or worse. If you don't come with me to go see gumball right now I will never talk to you again " he said practically fuming

I was in disbelief, he would end our friendship after all we've been through. I was angry, I just wanted to go back in the house and cry. Ive never wanted to be more alone in my life.

" Fuck you " I yelled pulling my arm as hard as I could freeing myself from his grip.

I stormed back into my house slamming the door behind me. I felt worse than ever, I ran up stairs making sure to grab the bottle of vodka from the kitchen. Once I got to my room I plopped myself down on the bed. I began to chug all of the bitter hot liquid. Once I had finished I threw the now empty bottle at a picture of cake and I hanging on the wall. The bottle shattered and the picture fell down. " WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME " I screamed. I started to sob uncontrollably, I couldn't breath I was crying so hard. I laid my head down on my pillow and cried myself to sleep

" why did you have to leave me "...


	4. Remember

When I opened my eyes I saw the bright red flashing numbers blinking at me. My alarm clock read **6:30pm.** I had woken up twice in the middle of the night to vomit. Last night was so surreal I couldn't believe it actually happened. I forced myself out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, the room was still spinning. I turned on the shower and peeled off the grass stained pajamas from last night. I stepped into the hot shower and nearly fell asleep as the warm water hit my back. I started to feel a slight ache in my wrist, I looked down and saw a faint bruise. That must have been when Marshall grabbed me last night. Marshall... I cant believe we are no longer friends. I hope he was bluffing but deep down I know he is sick of my shit. I mean I wouldn't want to be friends with myself. I'm just happy he stuck around for as long as he did.

I finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. I didn't bother looking at myself in the mirror, I knew I looked worst than ever. I threw on a very large t-shirt and underwear, I left my hair down. I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and to no surprise there wasn't any food, just a bottle of half empty rum. I grabbed the bottle and closed the fridge. I was about to go back to bed with the bottle of liquor in hand when I noticed something on the fridge. It was a old calender from two years ago. It was late October here in AAA and I found it weird that it was on the correct month. Circled in black marker was October 21st... I almost fell to the floor.

Today was the day, how could I forget? It was the anniversary of Ca... I stopped myself mid thought. I could feel another panic attack begin to well up in my chest as memories flooded my mind. I don't want to remember, please stop thinking about it. I was pleading with my mind and body. Marshall was right, I couldn't do this on my own. I wanted nothing more then for him to hold me against his chest and tell me everything was going to be okay. I knew that would never happen, at least not anymore. I screwed everything up... my whole life was over. I have no purpose in this world, I was a nobody.

 **Flashback**

The cave wasn't your average darkness, it was total darkness. I could barely see my hands, I was thankful for my torch. The ceilings were high and I could hear water trickling down the walls. It felt like I was walking forever even though it had only been a few minutes. " Cake...Cake you there? " I called out. The moaning hadn't gotten any louder and I was beginning to doubt I was even in the right place until I saw a faint light to my left. I decided to follow it, it started getting brighter.

I could just faintly make out a small figure. What was that? I squinted but still couldn't quite make it out. I wanted to call out but I was scared. What if it was the goblin monster? what if it was a demon creature? What if it was Cake? I went with my gut " Cake, is that you? " the figure turned around.

"Fionna" the voice said timidly. Oh my glob it was Cake. I started sprinting to the figure , I'm so happy cake is okay. As I got closer the small figure disappeared and was replaced with another bigger figure. It wasn't until I was right on top of it that I realized it wasn't cake. It was the goblin monster! He was at least 30 feet tall, had dark tough green skin, piercing yellow eyes, and rows of sharp jagged teeth. How didn't I see him? I couldn't have missed him, he was almost as tall as the cave.

The moaning was coming from him all along. He had noticed my presence and let out a gurgled roar. I knew I was already at a major disadvantage because I couldn't see and cake was still missing. I immediately shimmied off my backpack and readied my crystal sword, perfectly balancing the torch in my other hand. I was ready for a fight, he charged at me. I dodged as best I could but with limited space in the cave he almost hit me head on. He ran directly into the side of the wall and was slightly stunned. That's how I had to beat him, it was like a bull fight. At first I needed to get his attention and then as he was charging me I would move at the last minute.

I started waving him down with my torch.

" Hey, over hear you big lump of snot. " I taunted. He was fuming, his yellow eyes turned liquid gold and I could see him flash a big toothy grin at me. He turned around and charged at me. I stood my ground, waiting... waiting... waiting.. NOW! I moved right at the last minute to my left and he hit the wall full force. It shook the cave with a big rumble. He was stunned again and I knew now was my chance. I sprinted toward him as his back was faced toward me and jumped last minute landing right on his upper back. I swung my pink crystal sword and sliced a clean chunk of skin off. He screamed in pain, thick black blood oozed out. He started flailing violently trying to get me off. I tried to hold on but it didn't work.

I was thrown off and landed with a hard thud. I lost a split second of consciousness but I was able recover pretty quickly. As I stood up and readied myself in fighting stance I noticed something squishy at my feet. I looked down and noticed a sticky colored mess. What was that? It was almost like melted candy. I gasped, I suddenly realized what I was standing in. It was candy people remains... I screamed. I pulled my foot out of the goop just to get stuck in more. This was horrible! I brought my torch closer to the ground to get a better look and realized I was standing exactly on top of a gum drop child. You could still make out a the pretty pick ribbon on top of her torn head.

I was going to be sick. I stumbled to the side of the cave wall trying my best not to throw up, it didn't work. I got vomit all over my shoes and the cave floor. The goblin monster was still screaming and flailing in pain, I had to finish him off. As I was slowly starting to regain my strength, I could tell he was too. I squeezed the hilt of my sword with a new found motivation. Why would anyone want to kill such loving Candy people...especially a child. I was angry, I charged the goblin full force. My sword pierced right into his lower stomach like butter. I pulled down hard slicing him open, disemboweling him. He shrieked in pain as dark liquid gurgled out of his mouth and wounds. He fell to the ground taking his final breath. His eyes were shut closed and I knew it was over.

I found my backpack laying against the wall. I picked it up and retracted my crystal sword, placing it neatly inside. After swinging my backpack on I started walking back toward the entrance. Prince Gumball was going to be devastated to hear the news about his candy people. I knew Cake and I would have to comfort him...wait, Where was Cake? I thought I had saw her earlier but it was like some sort of mirage. As I neared the cave entrance I could see something laying against the opening. Glob I hope its not another monster. I squinted my eyes to try and make it out, it was small... and furry.

Oh no, cake! I ran toward the small heap and what I saw was worse than I ever imagined. It was cake wounded badly, she had huge deep claws marks on her stomach and face. There was blood matted all in her fur...so much blood. "Cake, my Glob! What happened? "

"Fionna...*cough* is that you? "

" Yes, its me! What happened? We have to get you to Gumballs now " I started to panic. I was already looking for a way out of the forest.

" Fionna... its too la.. * cough * te...Please tell LM I love him... * cough cough* and tell my babies... they were my world... " she said in a raspy voice. Tears were streaming down my face and I was shaking uncontrollably but I knew I had to be strong for her. "No..No cake, you can tell them yourself. I'm going to get you to PG and he will save you "

I put out my torch and leaned down to pick up cake. I could feel her blood dripping down my arms. I was determined to get her to Prince Gumball alive. I started running, I ran faster then I ever had. I was running to get out..to get out of this day..to get out of this moment.. I just wanted fucking out. I pushed through the forests final set of trees. I looked up at the sky and couldn't believe it was already nighttime. The moon and stars were illuminating the grassy fields in front of me.

I knew exactly where I was and I started running to the Candy Kingdom. I was soaked in Cakes blood at this point, I could feel it dripping down my legs. My emotions were starting to get the best of me, tears were streaming down my face. My breathing was getting labored and I was praying to Glob to get me to the there in time. I kept running despite my emotions and could see the Candy kingdom come into view. " Fionna..." cake barely rasped

" Its okay, were are almost there " I paused and continued " Have I ever told you how much I love you? Glob, Cake I love you so much.. so please be strong for me " I was a blubbering mess. Cake looked up at me with her now dull yellow eyes and breathed "...Im...sor...ry... " Her chest came to an abrupt halt. I suddenly stopped running because I knew... I knew... she was gone. I was right at the entrance of the Candy Kingdom when Cake died in my arms. I was too late. I was too weak... its all my fault.

I started screaming, I couldn't stop screaming. I dropped to my knees covered in blood, sobbing into Cakes fur. Some of the candy citizens must have heard because before I knew it PG and Doctor Prince were at my side. I had refused to let them take Cake from my arms. They had to call Marshall to pull me off of Cakes life less body. I don't even remember how he got there, nor did I care. I punched him a few times after they separated Cake and I. I blamed him and started asking why he wasn't there for us. In the end I knew it wasn't his fault.

I was a mess for the next few weeks. The funeral was a blur... I blamed PG at first, then myself, then Glob. I didn't know what to do, I was lost. A month later I had officially resigned working for PG. He was upset and tried to convince me to stay but I refused. I didn't want to go back to living in the tree house without Cake there but I had nowhere else to go. BMO could no longer take my anger outbursts and crying so she left to go live with her creator. The worst of it all was have to face Lord Monochromicorn. Of course him and his children were devastated. They eventually couldn't handle living in the Candy Kingdom anymore so they moved to a different kingdom. I knew he blamed me for not protecting cake.

All of AAA had initially wondered where I went but stopped asking after a year went by. All my friends had left me, I was alone. Marshall would stop by occasionally to see how I was doing but I could tell he was losing hope like the rest of them. In the end, Cake never was able to tell me exactly what happened to her in that cave. Some days I wanted to know and some days I could care less. The only thing I was sure of was that I lost a friend... no, sister that day.


	5. Hopeless

I was struggling to breathe, this Panic attack was getting the best of me. I didn't want to live anymore. I missed cake too much, I want to be reunited with her again. Even if it meant I had to die to see her. I walked back upstairs with the bottle of rum still in hand. I went to my bedroom and striped off the over-sized t-shirt. I found a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain black shirt, I threw them on along with my bra. I found my old black flats and slipped them on.

On my way out of my bedroom I caught my reflection in the mirror. My blonde hair messily hugged my face, I was 20 pounds thinner than usual, my complexion was clammy... I looked like I was already dead. None of this would matter after tonight. I ran downstairs and grabbed a piece of paper and pen. I opened the lid of the rum and took a huge swig, I began to write...

 _Im sorry its come to this. I miss her too much,_

 _it hurts. After tonight I will finally_

 _be reunited with my sister. By the time your reading_

 _this I will probably already be dead. You can_

 _find my body at Iceberg Beach... I wish_

 _I could have been the hero AAA needed._

 _Fionna_

I looked over my suicide note and couldn't believe I was actually going through with it. I took another huge swig of rum not caring about the burn. I placed the note on the kitchen table, turned off all the lights and walked out the front door. I took a few steps outside and relished in how beautiful the night sky was. I started heading to the pier but before the tree house was out of view I took one last look. It was such a big tree on the outside but when I was inside it made me feel so small. I finished off the rest of the rum, at this point I was pretty drunk. I dropped the empty bottle on the ground and turned around. I was now heading to the pier to end my life and no one was going to stop me from being with Cake.


	6. Worried

**Marshall's POV**

I strummed the familiar chords on my bass. Playing and singing music was the only thing that could get my mind off of all the stuff that was bothering me but it wasn't working tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about Fionna. Ever since Cake died three years ago she has not been the same. At first I thought her erratic behavior was just part of the grieving process. After a year passed by I had known that it was far worse then Gumball and I thought. I really missed the old days when Fionna, Cake, and I would go on nighttime adventures. Even though I didn't really get along with Cake that much.. I still missed her. I wish I could go back in time and protect Cake or stop them from ever going into that forest. Maybe things would be different, maybe Fionna and I would have gotten closer and started dating. I scoffed, yeah right. She would never go for a guy like me, I just wasn't her type.

I floated over to my Guitar stand and set down my red ax bass. I drifted up to my room and changed from my boxers into black jeans and a red pull over hoodie. I decided to pay Gumbutt a visit, the weather had been so beautiful lately. I floated back down to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a red apple. I sucked the color out of it and tossed the gray mush into the trash. I pulled up my hood before I headed out my door, flying out of the cave. It was actually really windy and cold out, not that I was bothered by it.

After a few minutes of flying the Candy Kingdom came into view. I flew over the candy citizens homes. Most of the lights were off just a few were still on. I spotted PG's bedroom window and flew in. Once I was in I pulled down my hood and landed on my feet. I wonder why he left the window open, maybe it was because the nice weather. I looked around his very pink room and couldn't find him, he must be in the lab. I walked through the hallways watching out for any candy citizens. They kind of still were scared of me because of the whole half vampire half demon thing. I remember in the old days I used to play pranks on them, to see there scared little faces was always the highlight of my evening. I had finally reached the lab, I opened the door. I immediately saw PG slaving over a few test tubes that were filled with some weird purple liquid.

He looked up at me and was mildly shocked. " Oh, hey Marshall. What are you doing here? Its quite late." He stood up from his stool and started removing his gloves.

" Nothing much, I was just bored and wanted to pay a visit " I said nonchalantly. "Marshall, I've known you for how long? " He was now looking at me

"Oh I don't know... over 800 years "

"Exactly, I know you just don't pop in for a visit without a reason " He was right. I never really liked talking to people unless I had too.

" Well its actually about.. Fionna " I said scratching the back of my head. Why was this so awkward? It was like bringing up an old wound and I knew every time he heard her name he would immediately feel guilty.

" Is she okay.. " He said now looking down at the floor. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. " Yeah.. " I paused " No...no shes not. I hadn't seen her in weeks, so I decided to check up on her. Gumball, she looked horrible... worse then she ever has been. I know she hasn't fully recovered since that day but something about her changed. Its like shes given up completely " I was really worried about her.

Gumball looked back up at me and I could tell he wasn't taking the news well.

" She also had a huge panic attack while I was there. It was like one second she was fine and then the next she was running out the door. I told her she needed help but she refused to listen and basically told me to fuck off " Gumball looked quite shocked.

" She said that? You know I tried helping her years ago but unfortunately if she doesn't want my help I cant do anything. I mean what do you want me to do.. force her to get treatment " he looked defeated. "Yeah, that's exactly what I want you to do. This is our Best friend Gumball, she means everything to us. I just want her to get better already so she can move on with her life. " I was dead serious.

I wanted this nightmare to be over, I missed the old Fionna. The Fionna that was lively, The Fionna that would joke, The Fionna... I loved. I could see Gumball thinking, he started slowly pacing the room. It was making me anxious.. what was he thinking? He suddenly stopped and spoke " This is not going to be easy but I think it can be done. If I can bring her here I can start her on some meds that will help with depression and Doctor Prince has some knowledge in psychiatry. If maybe deep down somewhere she has not given up complete hope, we can cure her " I haven't seen Gumball this optimistic about Fionna's health in years.

We decided that the sooner the better. Gumball packed a few things in a messenger bag and got changed out of his lab coat into something more casual.

" Whoa, PG I haven't seen you where jeans in decades " I said slightly chuckling. " Yeah.. well, im not going on a kidnap mission in my royal garments. " I could tell he got embarrassed because he was faintly blushing.

I had missed moments like this when Fionna, Gumball, and I would tease each other. Hopefully soon, with PG's help, Fionna would be back to her old self and we could all go adventuring like old times. I swooped Gumball into my arms with ease and flew out his bedroom window. We now started heading to Fionna's tree house. I was excited but worried at the same time. My stomach was in knots and I knew that something big was about to happen.


	7. Note

**Marshall's POV**

I could see Fionna's tree house come into view. The first thing I noticed were all the lights were shut off. She was probably asleep which is exactly what Gumball and I were hoping. As I neared her front door I slowed down and drifted back to the ground, gently setting Gumball down. " Glob, Its freezing out tonight. I should have grabbed a jacket or something " Gumball said shaking from the cold. The cold didn't bother me because I was already dead. I could still tell the temperature dropped because I could faintly see my breath. " So whats the plan? " I said shoving my hands into my jean pockets.

" Well first we have to get into the house. Then we need to sneak upstairs to Fionna's room so I can inject her with this " He pulled out a Syringe filled with clear liquid. " What is that? " I didn't feel comfortable breaking into Fi's house and drugging her. I just kept telling myself that it was for her health.

" Its a sedative. This will make it easier to transport her back to the Candy Kingdom. I know you don't feel comfortable doing this... I don't either but you told me I had to do whatever it took get our friend back." I could see that he was ashamed having to resort to these drastic measures but we all knew Fionna wouldn't get help the easy way. We had to help her before she hurt herself beyond saving. " Lets do this " I encouraged.

I flew up and quietly circled the tree house to see if any windows were open, they were all closed. Shit, if I busted one open Fionna would definitely hear and the whole plan would be ruined. I floated back down to gumball " All the windows are closed " I said slightly defeated. Gumball instantly started rummaging through his messenger bag and pulled out a oddly shaped silver tool.

" Good thing I brought a lock pick " He was always prepared. We quietly walked over to the front door and Gumball got on his knees sticking the thin tool in the door. He was jiggling it for a mere second when the door creaked open.

" wow, I never knew you were so good at breaking into a homes " I said surprised.

" That wasn't me, the door was already open " I could tell he felt dumb for not checking first, I stifled a laugh. Gumball put away his tool and stood up. " Okay so your going to fly in and scope the area. I will follow close behind you " he whispered. I couldn't believe we were actually going through with it. I knew the whole thing was mostly my idea but I was kind of hoping that Gumbutt would have said no.

I turned invisible and flew slowly into the house. I scoped the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. All that was left was the bedroom, It was so quite. The only thing that was audible were the creaking boards on the outside the house from all the wind. I could also hear Gumballs faint breathing from coming from the kitchen. There were some advantages to vampire hearing...wait... why couldn't I hear Fionna? I mildly started panicking.. what if she's...no! She probably just went out for a late walk. I was trying to reassure myself that I wouldn't fly into her bedroom to find her dead. I took a deep shaky breath and flew into her bedroom fast. I didn't even realize I had shut my eyes, I slowly opened them. No one was here, I scoped out the entire room..she wasn't here. I sighed in relief. I was bummed that the plan was ruined but happy she was alive. I turned off my invisibility " She's not here " I shouted.

I could hear Gumball set his messenger bag on the floor. As I started heading back downstairs I noticed broken glass on the floor. I crouched down to get a better look, I could tell the glass came from that vodka bottle the other night. She probably did this after our fight. I also noticed a picture covered in glass, I picked it up. It was of her and Cake..She had on her old blue long sleeved shirt, blue skirt, green backpack, white thigh high stockings, and white bunny hat. In the picture her and Cake were making silly faces...this was at my house. I remember I had found an instant Polaroid camera and I took this photo. Fionna and cake were amazed at how instantly the picture came out... Why would she destroy this? I sighed. I walked over to her bed and gently set the photo down. I exited the room, drifting back downstairs to the kitchen. I could tell Gumball was annoyed.

" Where could she be? Its so cold outside and its.. " he glanced over at the clock in the kitchen " ..past midnight." Knowing Fionna she went on a walk or probably was out looking for a fight. She hadn't been too rational lately. We were about to leave but on our way out I noticed a small piece of paper laying on top of the kitchen table. I grabbed it and started reading...WHAT!

No... no this cant be real! This was a joke, right? Gumball was already half out the front door when I yelled his name. My heart had stopped beating centuries ago but I could feel it, my heart was beating wildly in my chest. I was going to be sick. Gumball came running towards me

" What? What is it? " He said mildly panting. I passed the small piece of paper to him, silently he took it into his hand confused. I watched him scan the note and saw his face turn from confusion to pure horror. " Oh no.. we were too late... " He said in a shaky breath.

I refused to believe that she was dead. I knew she was still alive, I could feel it deep down. " I'm heading to the pier. You go back to the candy kingdom and alert Doctor prince. I know she is still alive.. I WILL bring her back alive " I said more determined then ever.

Gumball nodded and started running toward the front door of the house. I pushed open a kitchen window and flew out at full speed. I glanced over my shoulder and I could see Gumball running toward the Candy Kingdom. Please Fionna...hang in there.


	8. Slumber

What started off as walking, turned into a full blown sprint. Why was I sprinting to my death? I just wanted to get it over with and the sooner I got to be with Cake the better. I was still drunk and my movements were sporadic, I was stumbling all over the place. If I would fall I would pick myself back up and keep running, it wasn't helping that I was crying the whole time. I was starting to get anxious and I could feel a panic attack beginning to form. What if someone found the note before I had time to kill myself? I couldn't face Gumball after this... or Marshall, they would never look at me the same.

I kept sprinting, my breathing was becoming labored. I was almost there... how long had I been running like this? My sense of time was lost, maybe an hour... two? I knew I was close, I could smell salt in the air and hear faint waves crashing against the shore. Just a little bit more.. I pushed through the last of the tree's and landed in the sand, I was trying to catch my breath and compose myself. I was panting so hard that I could barely hear the ocean. I started to sob, I should just go back home. My panting slowed and as my breathing started to regulate I noticed I could see my breath. It was freezing outside, I didn't take notice because I was running and had alcohol in my system.

I shivered as the ocean breeze engulfed me. I composed myself enough to stand. Sand was all in my hair and stuck on my face, I brushed it off. I scanned the beach and found the pier to my left, I began walking towards it. I wasn't as drunk anymore but I still had a buzz going. I reached the base of the pier and climbed up. There were a few missing and broken floor boards. I was walking slowly making sure to not fall in. The pier eventually came to an end and I could see the deep water churning below me. The ocean wasn't calm tonight because because it was so windy. At this point I was petrified, I couldn't do this.

I closed my eyes and listened to the waves, I could hear a few of the ice glaciers in the distant cracking. " I miss you Cake " I whispered " I miss you so much that it hurts ". I started to cry " I know what I'm about to do may not be the right thing but I have to try. I have to try to see you again. Unfortunately, this is the only way I know how. " I took off my shoes and laid them next to my feet. I took in a deep breath and lifted my left foot over the pier, I could feel some cold ocean water spray my foot as the waves crashed below. I was screaming eternally, I began to lean forward putting all my weight on my left foot. It took a mere second before I could feel myself falling.

I hit the water hard...oh fuck. I began to panic, I knew from the start I didn't know how to swim but on top of that I had a morbid fear of the ocean. The water was absolutely freezing, my muscles were starting to cramp up. I started flailing but I was barely treading water. I could hear a wave coming toward me, I took a huge breath of air before going under. The wave completely engulfed me and I was now below the surface of the ocean. The waves were tossing me around like a rag doll and I was trying to hold on a little longer but I was losing the fight. Why was I even fighting? It was like my body wanted to live but my mind didn't. I was sinking deeper and at this point i could just barely make out the moons reflection.

I couldn't take it anymore, I was running out of breath. A new panic started to grow within me. I was kicking and punching like an idiot until my hands reached for my throat... I... needed...air... I opened my mouth and took in a deep breath, I instantly regretted it. My lungs filled up with Salt water.. my glob this hurt. It felt like someone was lighting my lungs on fire... I took another involuntary breath … more water poured in. I could feel my limbs get heavy, I was getting sleepy. I was so relaxed sinking slowly to the ocean floor... It was the first time I've been at peace since Cake's death. I could feel my body begin to shut down and all I could hear was my heartbeat... ba dump...ba dump.. ba dump...ba...dump... **Cake**... ba...du..mp... **I'm**...ba...d...um...p... **home**...


	9. Hero

**Marshall's POV**

I was flying so fast that my eyes had begun to water. My dead heart felt like it was going 1000 beats per minute. Why would she be so stupid to kill herself? I knew she was depressed, I knew she was irrational at times but suicidal!? Never! As I approached Ice berg beach I could feel the temperature drop even more. The wind was blowing hard and it was getting difficult to fly. Dammit! I had no choice, I landed in the woods near by. Once I had got to the ground safely, I composed myself and started running. Running was never my strong point. It wasn't like I didn't know how or couldn't do it, I was just more graceful in the air. When I was flying I knew I was close but it felt like these woods never ended. I was hopping over tree stumps, ducking under hanging branches, and pushing aside any tall bushes in my way. There was no way Fionna had gotten through this without falling or worse.

I could just make out the sound of the ocean in the distance, finally. I pushed through the last few trees and landed face first in sand. I got up quick and looked behind me...there was at least a five foot drop separating the beach from the woods. I began searching for the pier or Fionna. I had spotted the pier on my right, I began running again. I was struggling... not only were my emotions starting to get the best of me but it was almost impossible to run in the sand. I floated off the ground and began flying as best as I could. Please please please let her be there, let her be safe.

I landed on the run down pier, carefully avoiding all the holes and loose floor boards. As I approached the edge I could tell there was no sign of Fionna. Where is she? Was I too late? Did she decide not to go through with it? It was at that moment that I spotted a small pair of black flats...were those Fionna's? I bent down and picked them up. After taking a closer look I could tell that they were definitely Fionna's. I set them back down... I was so confused. I had been in such a panic and wanted to get here as soon as I could that I didn't even take into account why she would commit suicide at the beach or how. Fionna had a morbid fear of the ocean, she wouldn't even be able to stick her toe in nonetheless her whole body.

The wind was howling loud and the ocean waves were crashing violently against the pier. It was at that moment that my vampire hearing picked up a faint sound. What was that? It wasn't the water or wind...it was a faint **Ba dump**. I waited to here it again... **Ba dump.** I could tell the sound was getting more distant and faint **Ba..d..ump**. Wait, was that a heartbeat? Oh my glob... It was a heartbeat and it was coming from below me. Had Fionna really jumped in? It couldn't be...It was impossible. She would have to be completely out of her mind to do something like that. Then again.. she did write a suicide note. There was only one way to find out, I kicked off my red converse and striped off my red pull over and without the slightest hesitation I jumped in.

The waves immediately started tossing me around. I began swimming down towards the ocean floor. I knew that once I got out of the waves it would be calm. I used my vampire strength to pump my legs and with one final kick I escaped the chaotic surface. Once I recomposed myself I began listening for a heartbeat... it was silent. Oh no, what if I was too late? **Ba...d...um...p,** there it was! I concentrated on the sound and realized it was coming from behind me, I turned around. I saw her.. floating...she was completely limp and her golden blonde hair was caressing her body. I started to swim towards her, I couldn't hear her heartbeat any more. When I reached her limp body I hugged her tight from behind and with one arm began to swim towards the surface.

With a slight struggle I finally broke through the turbulent waves and began swimming us to shore. As I could feel the water getting more shallow I re-positioned her body into bridal style and walked on shore, setting her down on top of the sand. I leaned over her lifeless body and moved all the hair sticking to her face. She was covered in scrapes and was a pale blue color.. oh glob... she was dead, I refused to accept it. I put my ear to her chest...nothing, it was silent. Fionna was the strongest person I knew and I just know she hasn't given up yet... she couldn't. I scooped her up into my arms and leaned her head against my bare chest. I could tell the wind had died down from earlier so I took off in flight.

I was rushing to the Candy Kingdom, Gumball would know what to do. I just hope he had made it back in time to alert the medical staff. I glanced down at Fionna... and a huge lump began to form in my throat. I knew over the past few years we had grown distant but I always still cared about her. She had the most amazing personality and I loved her optimism. I never stopped thinking about all those adventures we used to go on, all the pranks we played on people, and that one time we sang on stage. I could see the Candy Kingdom come into view, I held her tighter. " Fionna... please hang in there. I know that you miss Cake and I know that things have been rough but I promise I will be there for you. I will be there when your sad, I will be there when your happy, I will be there when your angry. I shouldn't have told you I would never talk to you again the other night. I didn't mean it.. please know I didn't mean it... " Tears were streaming down my face " if you make it out of this... No...when you wake up, I will be by your side. " I gently kissed her forehead " I love you...I've always loved you. "

I was so caught up in my emotions that I didn't even realize I was already inside the Candy Kingdom medical ward. I looked up away from Fionna's face to see Doctor Prince running towards me with a gurney. Gumball was by his side along with other medical staff. They gently took Fionna from my arms and laid her down on the gurney, immediately wheeling her behind closed doors. Gumball put his arm on my shoulder trying to comfort me, it didn't help. I fell to my knees, exhausted from the whole ordeal. My hair was still damp from the ocean and I could still feel the weight of her body in my arms. What if... that was the last time I would ever see Fionna again? I rested my head into my hands and began to sob.


	10. Awake

Everything was black. Where was Cake? This is not what I thought the afterlife would be like. It was so empty...and cold. All I could hear was distant beeping. Was this punishment for ending my life? Was this punishment for being a lousy hero for the past few years? Was this punishment for abandoning my friends? I didn't think I would miss Gumball and Marshall so much... especially Marshall. I wonder how they are handling my death, probably not well. Knowing Gumball he is trying to make a potion, elixir, medicine of some sort to bring me back. Marshall has probably secluded himself in his house and is currently blaming himself for everything. I feel so guilty... it wasn't my intention to hurt my friends... I just wanted to be with Cake again and look how that turned out. I'm such an idiot, Cake wouldn't have wanted this. The beeping sound started getting louder. What was that?

" Fionna "

Oh my glob, is that Cake!? I still couldn't see anything but I suddenly felt warmer. I needed to call out to her. I tried opening my mouth but no sound came out.

"Fionna..Fionna..Its me "

It was definitely Cake! I could feel a huge lump form in my throat. Warm tears began streaming down my cold face. At this point the beeping was almost deafening. I had to try and call out to her again.

"C..a..k..eee "

Was that me? I sounded horrible, my voice was dry and raspy. It suddenly started getting brighter, everything turned from black to gray to almost white. I was so overwhelmed with emotion I was finally going to get to see my sister after all these years. I spoke

to her again.

"Ca..ke.. I..miss..ed..y..ou "

As my vision turned to a blinding white I could just barely make out a figure hovering over me. My eyes were burning from the light it was almost unbearable. The sound of the once overwhelming beeping turned to a dull repetitive tone. My vision started adjusting the blurry figure hovering above me started to become clear. Wait, that wasn't Cake!

It was Marshall with his arms on either side of me. He was leaning over me, his shaggy black hair pointing downwards toward my face. He was paler than usual and his once bright scarlet red eyes were now a dull crimson color. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and I could see fresh tears in the corner of his eyes. I was.. where was I? I thought I was dead..

" Oh Fi.. " He said immediately embracing me in a hug. He began sobbing into my shoulder, I could feel the warm water trickle down my chest. I was not only confused but shocked. I had never seen Marshall get so emotional, was he like this because of me? He quickly got up off me and began rubbing his eyes and fixing his flannel.

"Im sorry, Im just so happy you're awake " he said sniffling. He was sitting in a chair next to what I assumed was a hospital bed. I looked around the room recognizing the familiar candy walls. I was in the candy kingdom medical ward, how did I get here? I looked over to my right and found the source of the beeping, it was coming from a heart monitor.

" Mar..shall..wh..at..happen..ed " I rasped out. It felt like someone had rubbed salt inside my throat and lungs. I watched as Marshall got up from his seat and walk out the large room through the double doors. What was going on? I was so confused and tired. I had no idea how I got here. I looked down and noticed an IV in my hand that was connected to a hanging clear liquid bag. I lifted off the warm cloth blankets on my body and noticed I was wearing a white cotton night gown of some sort and I had bandages wrapped around my feet. I leaned forward to touch them but instantly stopped when I felt a sharp pain rip through my chest, my lungs were on fire.

I slumped back down into the hospital bed, I hadn't even noticed that there was a large window to my left. It was nighttime, my sense of time was lost...what day, month, year was it? I heard the doors open and looked away from the windows to the source of the sound. Marshall was floating towards me with Gumball and Doctor Prince following a few steps behind him. When Marshall reached my bed he handed my a glass of water and I gladly accepted it. I started chugging the water wincing as it burned going down.

" So... Fionna, do you remember what happened to you? " Doctor Prince said breaking the silence. I cleared my throat before I spoke " Kind of...I don't remember how I got here " My voice sounded so small. This was humiliating and I felt horrible. I refused to look up from my empty cup of water...I just wanted to lock myself in a room and never come out.

" Well.. When Marshall brought you to us you were only seconds from death. We had to perform extensive CPR and shock your heart multiple times. You also suffered from severe Hypothermia and second degree frostbite on your face, hands, and, feet. Even after all that you have been recovering nicely over the past few weeks. I would say in a week or two you can go home, you are very lucky to be alive. Thank glob Marshall was there to help you when you slipped in and Gumball alerting the staff to be on stand by for your arrival. I don't know how he knew but I'm glad he did, if we were not prepared you would probably be dead. " Doctor Prince said putting his hand on my back.

I had no idea what to say.. I couldn't believe how much everyone did for me, the whole Candy Kingdom medical staff, Gumball, and Marshall.

" Let me know if you need anything Ms. Mertens and if you have any questions feel free to ask "

"Thank you..for everything " I said in a hushed tone. I wanted to thank him so much more but I knew if I did I would start crying. He removed his hand from my back and placed a medical chart at the foot of the bed. " I will leave you alone to your friends, I'm sure there is a lot you have to catch up on " He said walking out. Once he left the room it fell silent again.. I didn't know what to say? Was there really anything to say? I decided to speak up.

" I-I don't know where to began? How did you guys find me? Why did you even bother? I can't believe I've been here for weeks. Why didn't you tell the staff that I tried to commit suicide? I didn't expect for this to happen.. i'm sorry for everything.. I put you both through so much. I'm the worst friend ever and I should have just died that night " I hadn't even noticed I was crying.

I put my face in my hands. I was so stupid, why did I think that abandoning my friends and the people I love would solve anything. Cake would be so disappointed.

" Fi... Gumball and I found your note in the tree house that night. We were planning on getting you help because we knew you needed it. I could tell your depression had gotten worse and I was worried something was going to happen to you. I would have never expected you would have actually... " Marshall stopped mid sentence, I could hear the pain in his voice.

" Listen.. " he continued " We're just happy you're alive. I know Gumball and I have been lousy friends the past few months but we are going to make it up to you. "

I had heard everything he said but I was still crying. His words made me feel worse about what I had done. If they hadn't decided to pay me a visit that night I would be... I couldn't even think about it. For some reason the thought of dying put me off, it made me nervous. It had never bothered me before but for some reason it was so unsettling now.

" Fionna, I have set up daily sessions for the remainder of your stay here with Doctor Prince, he is also a therapist. I think it will help you get somethings off your chest. He doesn't know that the reason you're here is because of a suicide attempt but I'm sure if you decide to tell him he will not judge you and be a good listening ear. Like Marshall said.. we are here for you, we only want to see you get better from here on out. " I could tell Gumball's words were sincere.

I had stopped crying and lifted my face out of my hands. I looked at Gumball who had nothing but sympathy in his eyes and towards Marshall who looked sad and concerned. I didn't want to talk to anybody about my personal problems but I knew I had to for my health and sanity. I would never put my friends or anybody I cared about through this again.

" Okay, I will do it. I love you guys so much and I never realized how much you cared about me until now. I should have talked to you both about how I was feeling and what I was going through. I will get better... I have too " When I spoke this time my voice wasn't as small as it had been. I would do anything it takes to make things right again. I hadn't even noticed how tired I had gotten from all this excitement. I began yawning and I think Gumball and Marshall got the hint.

" Alright, well I will see you tomorrow morning. Get some sleep " Gumball said walking out of the large medical ward. I looked over at Marshall who was getting up from the chair by my bed but before he was out of reach I grabbed his arm.

" I wanted to apologize for the fight we had a few weeks ago. I know you were only trying to protect me and I shouldn't have told you to " fuck off ". It was harsh and un-called for." I had never meant to hurt Marshall that night, I was just going through so much. I let go of his arm and he turned around, sitting on the edge of my bed next to me.

"Fionna, after everything that I have just been through, you telling me to " fuck off " is the least of my worries. I knew you were going through a lot and I know you didn't mean it. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me, I should have never told you I wouldn't be friends with you any more... I just made the situation worse. " He paused and continued " I thought you were dead that night. When I pulled you out of the water I couldn't hear your heartbeat. I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault. If I had gotten to you faster, if I hadn't made that argument worse, if I had been a better friend, if I was there for you and cake that day... " He stopped talking and was looking down at his hands. I put my hand on top of his hands, he looked up at me. How could he blame himself for all this? None of this was his fault!

" Please don't... don't blame yourself for any of this. If it was anyone's fault it's mine. I am the one who should have treated you an Gumball better. I should have never tried to commit suicide and I should have been there for Cake. She was my sister and she died because I was careless. " I began sobbing. I let go of his hand and turned to my side facing away from him. I was barely catching my breath. I continued " I should have never entered that forest. Cake told me that she felt uneasy about going inside but I convinced her otherwise. She had a family Marshall... Why couldn't it have been me? I don't have Children or a lover... why was I the one to live " I was a blubbering mess. I could feel Marshall's body press against mine, his arms wrapped around me and his lips were by my ear.

"Shhh, Fi. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay." He whispered. He started humming a song in my ear. His body against mine was calming me down and his song was so melodic. I felt so safe and loved, I just wanted to stay like this forever. My sobs turned into whimpers and before I knew it I was drifting off to sleep.


End file.
